Come Back to Me
by Baby Cupcake07
Summary: Max was kicked out of the flock, right after she found out she was 2 months pregnant, Angel became the leader and she moved on. 7 months later she is working at the diner when she comes face to face with the flock, will they take her back? Or just ditch her again but this time she has to deal with a baby, since she is 9 months pregnant!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys I am writing this story and I am going to finish this one for sure…I hope Ok on to the story!**

**Max's POV**

.Pregnant. Oh my god, this can't be happening. I was sitting on the bathroom floor with a pregnancy test in my hand, how the hell did I get here. Oh yea having an amazing night with Fang on the beach. "Max get out of the bathroom, this is important, please." Angel was knocking on the bathroom door that I had looked myself in. "Uhh, I'm on my way just give me a minute." I croaked back, I could hear her leave.

I stood up of the floor, and looked in the mirror. I was two months pregnant with Fang's baby. My God! My hair was a mess, my nose was red, and I had tear stains running down my face. I cupped my hands and splashed water on my face.

After I finished cleaning myself up, I went to the living room and saw that everyone was gathered there sitting on the couch **(They are just at Dr. M's House) **

"What's going on here, I didn't call a meeting." I gave the flock a confused look. "You didn't call a meeting but the flock did." Angel said. "We don't want you to be the leader anymore." Said a quiet Gazzy. "What, why, what did I do wrong." I was starting to panic, if they kick me out of where can I go, and the baby. "You have put the flock in danger, with your chip an everything, the flock thinks its better if I'm the leader."

"Your 8! I'm the leader. I am the oldest! You guys can not be agree with her." They all nodded, I looked at the one person that had to be on my side. Fang. "Fang do you agree with them." He nodded slowly. "Fine if you want me to go, I'll go, I hope your happy with your life, I know I won't you want to know why, because I am fucking pregnant with your kid, Fang." Everyone's Mouth dropped open.

I ran towards the door and jumped up and flew away.

**7 Months Later**

I was now 9 months pregnant, I had that same dream every night since that fight, the worst day of my life. I lived in a small apartment, that I paid for with my own money that I had saved up from the job as a waitress I had. I couldn't go on Maternity Leave because I needed the money so I had to work even when I am 9 months pregnant. When I woke up today I decided on a big sweater that was long on the back and it reached my butt, and the front was snug around my waist, it was a peach color, and for pants I decided on simple jeans.

When I got to work, my co-worker Nikki was already there, she was also my best friend. "Hi Nikki." She looked up and smiled. "Hey Max, getting bigger by the day." She poked my belly and I laughed and went to my station, I took care of a few customers and I went to the bathroom, I was feeling sort of nauseous, I went to the bathroom, and threw up, you know the usual. Just as I finished pucking my guts out, Nikki came in and said "Max you have a family on table 7 and I can't take them because I have a boat load of customers, and the manager told me to come and get you." I nodded and we walked out of the bathroom.

I grabbed my notepad and pen and walked over to table Nikki had pointed at, I didn't even need to look up because I knew the tables by memory, "Welcome to the-"

"MAX!?"

I looked up and I came face to face with the flock, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and of course…Fang. I dropped the notebook and pencil and my mouth flew open. "Uh, oh..Um." I was at a loss of words, "Max I've missed you so much, how have you been." Nudge came up to me and hugged me, she had grown maybe an inch or 2. "I missed you to Nudge" I mumbled. The next person to come up to me was Gazzy, "Max!...Your very Fat?" he pointed out as he came an hugged me. "Ohh I Wanna feel." Iggy slid out of the booth and before I can say anything he placed his hand on my huge belly, "Wow you are Fat!"

"She is not fat she is pregnant!" Nudge smacked Iggy on the side of the head, Angel and Fang hadn't moved, Angel had an, expressionless look on her face, and Fang was this was weird he was actually shocked, he was showing expression. The emotionless rock was showing emotion, Ironic huh. "Max please can you come back to the house its huge and we have a 2 spare rooms, you can have one for you and we can make the other one the nursery." Said Nudge. Iggy and Gazzy screamed yes.

I shook my head "I can't I have an apartment, and I don't want to intrude, you guys don't want a baby there." Then something that I least expected happen Fang….Objected? He said "No Max you should stay the kids really missed you, and when the baby comes…you should live in a house not a small apartment." He gave a small smile and the kids screamed yes. "Fang as the leader-" Angel started but Gazzy cut her of "Angel for god sakes your not the leader anymore GET OVER IT FANGS THE LEADER NOW!" I stared at Gazzy and then looked back at Fang "You're the leader?" he nodded.

"So are you going to come and stay with us?" Nudge asked she used Bambi Eyes Damn "Sure I finish my shift in a few Minutes."

"We can wait!" Iggy said, I smiled and hugged him. "I've missed you guys." Nudge and Gazzy also came into the hug, I looked up to see Fang looking at us. "I have to go work, do you want anything to eat." I bent down to pick up the notebook but I couldn't quite reach, I let out a groan and tried to reach for it again but a hand beat me to it. Fang. He handed me the notebook and helped me back up. "Thanks" I muttered and took there order. I brought them there food and when they were done my shift was over.

"Come on we can buy you some new cloths later." Said Fang, he picked up some car keys which I am assuming that he got his license and he can drive…well this time legally. We got in his car that had a lot of seats, figures. On the ride Nudge kept talking and going on about how cool the house was, and how they went to school and had a lot of cool friends. I sort of zoned out, the baby was moving and kicking like crazy. "Max are you even listening to me" I blushed, "Sorry the babies kicking and moving like crazy, and I sort of can't concentrate." Nudge squealed and without my permission she placed her hand on my belly and the baby kicked she smiled and squealed again.

I could feel Fangs eyes on me but I didn't look at him through the car mirror.

When we got to there house, I could see a huge house that was probably 3 stories high, Nudge told me they also had a pool in the backyard. "Come on Max." Iggy pulled me into their house. After they gave me a detailed house tour, they lead me to the room, that was going to be mine. After they showed me around my room and bathroom, I started to yawn and Fang seemed to notice "Okay guys lets let Max go to sleep she seems a little bit tired and you guys have school in the morning, say goodbye to her." The kids sighed but they said goodbye. When everyone was out it was only me and Fang. He smiled and headed for the door but I stopped him. "Fang can you….um…you know stay, because I left my pregnancy pillow at home, and.. you know, just forget it ok." He laughed and walked over to the bed and laid down. I smiled and he turned of the light. I started to drift of, when he said silently, "I've missed you Max."

I smiled and then I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Okay this took me 2 days to write, I started of last night at like 8 and I was almost finished at like 2 in the morning when I fell asleep, and now it is 1 in the after noon (Just woke up) and I am finished Yay! Please Review, I like feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New and Old Friends**

**A/N: Omg thank you all who reviewed and subscribed to the story that means a lot to me so thanks again. Then again there were some mean reviews of people being all judgy, my story I write it the way I want to okay! So onto the story!**

**Max's POV**

When I woke up Fangs arm was around my waist but my back was facing him. He was still asleep so I slipped out silently. I was looking for the bathroom, and I got lost.. of course. While I was looking I bumped into the Angel. "Um Sorry Max, you okay?" she asked sweetly, I was surprised by her kindness, considering she was the one who kicked me out of the flock.

"Yeah I'm fine." I was walking away, when she called after me. "Max I'm sorry for kicking you out of the flock." I turned back "Angel I forgive you but we will never have that same close relationship again." And with that I walked into the same room I woke up in. "Hey your awake." Fang said behind me. I whirled around and he had different cloths on. "Can you take me to my house I need to get a change of clothes and you know my things." He nodded.

When we got to my house Him and Iggy got my things like my nightstand and some of my cloths I decided on wearing a dress that was blue **(Max's Dress is in my description thingy go check it out its really pretty.) **

When we were done moving the things in the truck we headed back to the house or as I call it the mansion. Iggy took the separate car, so it was just me and Fang. "You look nice, I've never seen you in a dress before." Thank god, he is starting conversation. "Um yeah, nothing really fits anymore so I had to improvise." We stopped at a red light, the baby started to kick and I groaned, I guess pretty loudly because Fang looked at me wide eyed "Is the baby coming, are you ok." I chuckled lightly and shook my head.

"No the babies kicking like crazy, its been doing that since I moved in." I rubbed my belly to calm it down. "Can- Um…Can I feel it?" he scratched the back of his neck nervously. I nodded and he gently placed a hand on my belly, the baby kicked and pretty hard to. He took his hand of my belly when the green light turned. He had a huge smiled on his face. "Max you have no idea how much I've missed you. I was doing what I thought was best for the flock, if you wouldn't have had that chip in your arm, I would have told Angel No but…I was putting the flock first Max."

I was surprised by his outburst and he actually showed some emotion. "Fang I get it you were putting the flock first I would have done the same but you could have come and talked to me, and we could have figured out the situation like a the family that we are." I sighed

"I'm sorry ok, I Love you so much, please Max I promise to never leave you again, and you can trust me because I know you love me to please?" by then he had tears running down his face and we had stopped and parked by a near park. I didn't respond I just kissed him. After about 5 minutes of kissing, I backed away from him panting, "I Love You to." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I've missed you so so so so much." I laugh and kiss him one more time.

After making out of the car for a little while we drove home. "Fang Ava's here." With those 3 words Fang's whole body froze. "What's wrong? Who's Ava?"

"Hi Fang, come on we were just going out for lunch want to come" I heard a feminine voice behind me and Fang. He put his hand around my waist. "Oh who's this?" the girls said. "Oh hey Max your back." Said Iggy. "Max this is Ava, Ava this is Max."

"YOU JERK YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"I pushed Fang away, Everyone's eyes turned wide, as they take a step away. "Max I don't –"

"Listen Max this must be a misunder-" I cut her off , I don't want to hear from her. "You shut up!"

"You are the most-Ah-ah-AH!" I doubled over in pain, as a huge pain passed over me. "I-I think the babies coming some take to the HOSPITAL!" as I finished my sentence another contraction hit me. Fang takes my hand and he picks me up bridal style. "Ava you take the kids to the hospital me and Max are going in my car. She nodded and lead the kids to the van.

"Max I'm so sorry she is not my girlfriend you know I love you." He places me in the car gently and closes the door. "Not the time to talk Fang!" I grinded my teeth. "Sorry."

When we got to the hospital Fang carried me in bridal style once again. "My girlfriend is going into labor we need a doctor." The lady nodded and went to go look for the doctor. "I am not your girlfriend."

"Yea we can talk about later when you're not having a child." The doctor came back and he had a wheel chair, "Let's have a baby" I heard Fang mummer

**Iggy's POV**

Max is Having a baby, oh my god this is actually happening. She has been in there for about 3 hours. Fang walks out and I stand up, "Hey how is she doing? Did she have it yet?" Fang shook his head. "She was having something called Braxton Hicks, she was just experiencing some pain because of stress, they want to keep her overnight for observation, I want you to take the kids home and tell them everything is going to be alright." With that he left me alone in the waiting room.

**A/N: Okay I finished that in one day sorry it was a little short, and wow she didn't have the baby so HA, surprise surprise, I will try to write another day next this week maybe later, since school just started for me today. And great news for me I just ordered my new iphone 4S so yay!**


End file.
